Always There
by Cassie-the-Librarian
Summary: They said that they would be there to take care of her when she's old. What about when she's home alone, sick and drunk after a bad date? (Slight LucasxRiley) Rated T just in case.
1. The date

**Hey guys, so I decided to write this story after watching Girl Meets Family Game Night, when Farkle says that they would change her diapers when she's old. I don't know... just let me know what you think. There is more to the story. I just decided to upload this part instead of making it a one shot.**

**Favorite/Follow/Review please!**

* * *

Riley was happy. Well, she was happy up until her date, Cooper Willis, handed her that cup with the weird tasting drink inside. Cooper had asked Riley to go to a party with him and she had said yes. She didn't think anything of it at the time, but looking back on it now she knew she had made a mistake in going with him. When they got to the party everything was fine. Cooper was sweet and kind. He never left Riley's side, even when his buddies came over and asked if he wanted to go outside and play football.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Coop, come play ball with us." Said a big tall kid, probably a 9th grader._

_"No thanks dude. I'm just gonna hang with my girl." Cooper said putting his arm around Riley._

_Riley smile, 'Here, I'm his girl!' she thought._

_The 9th grader looked from Cooper to Riley and back to Cooper, shaking his head, smirking._

_"Ok, have fun." And with that the kid was gone._

_"Hey, you thirsty?" Asked Cooper._

_"Ya a little." She replied._

_"Ok I'll be right back." Cooper removed his arm from around Riley and got up to get them something to drink._

_Riley was a little sad to lose the warmth of his arm around her. While she sat there waiting for her date to return, Riley watched the other people at the party. She saw how almost everyone had a cup in their hand. The cups were either green, yellow or red. And two or three had a purple cup. She noticed how some people were talking to each other, some were making out and some were just going crazy dancing._

_'Well, this is my first real dance I've ever gone to. Maybe that's normal.' She thought to herself._

_Soon Cooper was back with the a purple cup and a red cup. She smiled and took the purple cup when it was offered to her. She looked down at her cup, the liquid was a golden color she assumed it was apple juice but it smelt a little funny, not quite like apple juice. Riley looked over at Cooper who smiled at her and started to drink his. So Riley brought her cup up to her lips and took a sip. The taste of it was sweet, like apple juice, but had a tangy aftertaste. She liked the taste of it. After about ten minutes of talking and drinking their drinks, their cups were empty and Riley was starting to feel funny. Her head was spinning and she kept hiccuping. She thought was was just excited. When the music and the noise suddenly became too loud for them to hear each other talk, Cooper had suggested that they go somewhere more quiet. Without even thinking about it, Riley grabbed his hand and let him lead her to the stairs. She felt wobbly on her feet, like the whole world was spinning. She let him lead her up the stairs. Once they were at the top, they made their way to a door that had the door open, which was only one room out of six. Walking through the door, Riley tripped and fell to the floor._

_"Are you ok?" Cooper asked._

_"Ya, I-I just" hic "tripped." She said. _

_Cooper reached down and picked her up bridal style and took her into the room. Riley got her first real look of the room. There was a bed on a wall and a desk on the opposite wall._

_'It's a bedroom' Riley thought. Even though she had realised that and that she finally realised that she was drunk, she didn't think anything of it. He laid her down on the bed and went back to the door. Riley sat up from where he had put her and saw him close the door._

_Click_

_Cooper turned and walked back to the bed, laying down beside her._

_"I'm having a really good night, Riley." He said getting really close to her._

_"M-me" hic "too" Riley wanted to back up but she was at the edge of the bed. If she tried to moved any farther, she would fall in the hole between the wall and the bed._

_Cooper then got up and on top of Riley, sitting on her waist, his knees on both sides of her._

_"Wh-what are you doing?"_

_He bent down and whispered in her ear._

_"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He smirked._

_Then he picked his head up and put his lips on hers. Riley squirmed trying to get him off of her. Cooper, while still kissing her, reached down and pinned Riley's arms under his legs. Then he ran his hand along the edge of the bottom of Riley's shirt. Riley's eyes went wide when his hand slipped inside her shirt. After struggling to get him off of her, Riley finally got her arms free. She pushed him off of her and he fell into the hole between the bed and the wall. While he was struggling to get out of the hole, Riley got up off the bed and to the door, unlocking it._

_As she made her way out the door, Cooper called after her, "You tell anybody about this and you'll regret it!"_

_Riley got out of the house as fast as her drunken body would let her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't have her phone because she didn't want her dad interrupting her date with Cooper._

_*End Flashback*_

'What was I thinking? I should have brought my phone. Mom and dad aren't even home.' She thought to herself, her head still spinning.

"I don't think that" hic "that was apple" hic "juice." She said to no one as she walked down the sidewalk trying to keep on her feet as the rain poured down furiously.

'I know what I'll do. I'll go home and text Maya.' She thought, without realizing that Maya's house was closer.

Riley made her way to the subway, got on and managed to get to her apartment building, only tripping two or three times. She managed to climb the stairs, get to her door and get inside. Her phone was on the kitchen counter so she made her way over, stumbling a few times leaving a trail of water behind her. She saw that she had three voicemails, one from her mom and two from her dad.

_'Voicemail 1'_

_"Riley, It's dad I'm-I'm just checking on things. Don't tell your mother I called!"_

_'Voicemail 2'_

_"Hey Riley it's mom. Just wanted to tell you that I took your dad's phone so you shouldn't get any more phone calls from him. I know you told me that you were leaving your phone at home, so just give me a call when you get in. I'll call Maya and tell her to have you give me a call if you decide to stay over at her place, since the party you went to is closer to her place. Talk to you soon hun."_

By the end of the voicemail, Riley's head was spinning causing her to take a horrible headache.

_"Riley, it's dad again, don't tell her that I called you again. She hid my phone and I just found it. Why aren't you answering. Call me back when you get this."_

Riley felt like she was going to pass out. She was cold, wet and her head was spinning so bad she thought it might fly off. Slowly she got up from the table and headed to the couch. Her vision started to spin faster until she couldn't stay on her feet and fell on the floor. She cried out in pain, still holding onto her phone. Riley laid there for ten minutes before she decided to call Maya. On the third ring Maya answered.

"Hey Riles, how was the date?"

Riley didn't say anything. Taking a deep breath got her vision to go back to normal.

"Riley?" Maya asked starting to get concerned for her best friend.

"M-Maya? Can" hic "can you come over?" hic

Maya got really concerned. She friend sounded horrible. Her speech was slurred and she kept hiccuping like she was drunk.

"Riles, can I ask you a question?"

"Ya."

"Are... Are you drunk?"

Riley giggled "Maya can you" hic " come over? I don't" hic "feel good."

Maya, having her answer, sighed.

"I'll be over in ten minutes. Okay?"

hic "okay."

Riley heard a click from the other end of the phone. She tried to put her phone on the coffee table in front of the couch, but she missed and the phone fell to the ground on the other side of the table. Riley got up to pick it up. Once on the other side, she bent down, picked it up and placed it on the table. She was on her way back to lay down when her foot caught the edge of the table causing Riley to fall. Laying on the floor of her apartment, Riley's vision started to spin again until everything went black.

* * *

Ooh a cliffhanger... kinda. Anyway, you know what to do. The buttons are below! I will update soon, I promise!

Love you all,

Cassie-the-Librarian


	2. Drunk and sick

**Sorry guys, just saw that I didn't upload the chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Pebblemist of LightClan- I'm glad you enjoyed it so much :)**

**blueeyedmentalistfan- I know right! **

**Hahn (Guest)- its not :/ if anything its a little rucas**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW**

* * *

The whole way to Riley's apartment, Maya tried to make sense of the whole situation. Why was her best friend drunk? Did it happen at the party? Why hadn't her date brought her home? Why had her date let her get drunk in the first place? Once Maya got to her best friends building, she made her way up to her door.

_Knock knock knock_

There was no reply. Sighing, Maya opened the door. What she saw, she couldn't believe. Riley, her best friend in the whole world, was laying on the floor passed out. She rushed to the unconscious girls side and noticed that she was soaking wet.

"Riley?" She said shaking her gently.

Riley gave a soft moan.

"Riley?" She shook her a little harder.

Riley's eyelids slowly opened.

"M-Maya? Why are you" hic "in my room?"

Maya gave a small smile.

"Hey kid. You're not in your room, Riles. Why are you on the floor?"

Riley looked around dazed. Maya was worried about her. She had never seen Riley so out of it before.

"I... I don't" hic "know why I'm on the" hic "floor." Turning to her friend, Riley tried to remember why Maya was over at her place.

"Maya?"

"Ya, little plant?"

"Why did" hic "why did you come over?"

Maya looked at her drunk friend.

"You called me, remember? You called me and asked if I would come over, cause you weren't feeling good."

Riley thought about this for a moment.

"Oh ya." Riley said.

"Come on, let's get you on the couch." Maya said helping her up. Maya put arm under her arm and around her neck so she was supporting Riley's weight. Once on the couch, Riley laid down on her back, only to lean back over the edge of the side and vomit. Maya, not really sure of what to do, went over to the sick girl and rubbed her back until she was done. When she was done, Riley laid back down on the couch and passed out. Maya looked at her friend. Sighing, she picked up her phone.

_To Farkle and Lucas: Hey come over to Riley's place. It's an emergency. Come through front door. Details when you get here._

_From Farkle: OMG on my way. Be there soon._

_From Lucas: Is Riley okay? What's wrong?_

_To Lucas: You don't listen too well do you cowboy? Just get over here. I need your help._

While she waited for her other friends to get there, Maya decided she needed to clean up Rileys mess.

When Maya put away the cleaning supplies away, she heard a knock. Not wanting to wake Riley up,she walked over to the door, opening it to reveal two boys.

"Hey, come on in." She said leading Lucas and Farkle in until they were in front of the couch.

"What happened to her?" Farkle asked. Both boy's faces full of concern.

"I don't know. She called me when she got home from her date and asked me to come over. When I got here she was like this. But guys, that's not the problem."

"What's the problem?" Lucas asked.

Maya, biting her lip, looked both boys in the eyes debating whether or not to tell them. But she needed their help, that was after all why she called them. She sighed.

"Riley... Riley's drunk."

"WHAT!" The boys yelled in unison.

Maya hushed them loudly when Riley moaned loudly grabbing her head.

"How is she drunk? Who would let her get drunk?" The boys asked in unison again, yell-whispering this time.

"I don't know you guys. I just got here and she was passed out on the floor, I got her onto the couch, she vomited, I text you guys then I cleaned up it up and here we are!"

The three friends sighed, looking at their friend on the couch, who still had her head in her arms.

"What do we do? I've never dealt with a drunk before..." Farkle said.

Maya got mad at his comment. She grabbed the front on his shirt and pulled him close to her, with anger in her eyes.

"Riley is not a drunk! This wasn't her fault. Somebody did this to her."

Lucas jumped over and got between his two friends before something bad happened.

"Maya, Farkle didn't mean it like that." He looked from Maya to Farkle. "What he _meant _to say was we've never dealt with someone who _is_ drunk," he looked back to Maya, " I mean, we're only kids. Nobody is saying Riley would get drunk on purpose, it was probably just an accident."

Maya turned around trying to calm herself down. Cursing at herself for jumping at Farkle. She turned back around to the boys.

"I'm sorry Farkle, for jumping at you like that."

"It's okay, I'm sorry too. But, huh..."

"What?" Lucas asked warningly.

Farkle glanced from Lucas to Riley to Maya.

"What... What makes you think that someone did this to Riley?"

Silence filled the room. When Lucas went to say something, a different voice filled the room.

"No Cooper"

The three friends turned to their friend on the couch

"No, please Cooper. Don't do this."

"Cooper?" Lucas whispered to Maya.

"Her date" came the reply.

That was when things got bad. Riley started thrashing, like she was trying to get someone off of her.

"No stop Cooper. I don't like this. Stop." Lucas and Maya rushed over to the couch while Farkle was frozen in fear. Maya got so Riley's head was on her lap and Lucas was at her side. They held her down so she wouldn't hurt herself while thrashing but that only seemed to make things worse.

"GET OFF OF ME! COOPER LET ME GO! GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed. The three friends were shocked by their friends sudden outburst. Maya looked down with tears in her eyes. Something bad had happened to her best friend when she went on her first date, something that should have been a good experience. And it seemed that her date was behind it. When Riley's eyes suddenly snapped open, Maya saw that she had tears in her eye and she was also shaking. Maya helped the girl up so she was sitting, and they hugged each other tightly. The boys, still stunned, just stood where they were. The apartment was soon filled with the sound of the girl's cries.

"M-Maya..." Riley said, when they both calmed down. She looked at her friend with her big brown eyes full of tears and her stomach starting to feel queasy.

"Ya Riles?" Maya said wiping tears away from her little plants eye as well as her own.

"I... I don't feel so-"

Before the girl could finish, her stomach decided it couldn't wait any longer and she vomited all over herself. Her two guy friends jumped up and went to get towels while Maya jumped up so she wouldn't get hit. When she finished, she had tears in her eyes again. Maya, who hated seeing her friend like this, also had tears forming again in her eyes. When the boys returned, Maya sent them away again so she could take off Riley's soiled shirt. After she had it off, she wrapped one of the towels around her and had Lucas help her take Riley into her bedroom, knowing that she wouldn't be able to walk the distance. When they got to her room Lucas laid her on her bed and went to help Farkle clean up the mess on the couch. Maya helped Riley into sweats and a tank top and into her bed.

"I'll be right back Riles." Maya got up and walked back into the other room. Lucas and Farkle were trying to clean the soiled couch. Maya walked over to the kitchen got a glass of water and a pack of crackers and walked back.

When she got to her best friends door, she stood there and looked in. Riley was laying on her bed with the covers pulled up with a garbage can beside her bed in case she needed it, shivering. Maya turned, walked to the bathroom, grabbing the thermometer and went back to her friends side.

"Riles, here, open your mouth." Maya said, taking the thermometer out of its package and putting it to her friends lips. Riley weakly opened her mouth and Maya put it under her tongue. After a few seconds, hearing it beep, she took it out and looked at it.

_102.7_

Maya silently cursed to herself. She knew that that was not good. Riley moaned. Sighing, Maya helped her to sit up and helped her take a sip of water. When Riley had had enough water, she put the glass down on the bed side table.

"Maya?"

She looked at Riley.

"Ya? What do you need?"

"I'm hungry. Can you have my" hic "mom make us some pancakes for breakfast? I'll" hic "be ready for school in a few minutes."

Maya sighed, looking at her delusional friend.

"Riley, it's friday night, your parents are in Philadelphia visiting your grandparents and... we only have crackers." She replied softly, the last an obvious lie.

"Oh ya, I knew that," Maya smiled. "Well can I have a cracker then?"

Maya opened the package, taking a cracker out and helped her best friend eat it slowly. When she was finished, Maya helped her lay back down. The boys walked in.

"How's she doing?" Farkle asked.

Maya looked up at them. They could see in her eyes that it wasn't good.

"Well, she has a 102.7 fever, probably from being out in the rain, and she's a little delusional. I don't know if that's from the fever, or being drunk, or both. I'm going to go look and see if the they have any cold medicine."

"I'll help." Farkle said, sensing she was upset. The two walked out of the room, leaving Riley and Lucas alone. Lucas walked over to the side of her bed, sitting down grabbing her hand in his. He stayed silent, just watching his crush sleeping, for a few minutes.

"Riley... I don't know what to say," he said quietly so she wouldn't wake up, looking down at their hands.

"Lucas..."

Lucas looked up at her. Riley slowly opened her eyes. When she saw him, she smiled in her usual goofy way.

"Lucas, hello."

Lucas grinned. Even when she was sick, she was still the same Riley. Still his princess.

"Um... Lucas?"

"Ya?"

"Why are you in my room?" She asked weakly.

"Well, Riles. You came home, sick and drunk. So, me, Farkle and May Mayacame over to take care of you cause your parents are out of town." Her eyes got wide.

"Oh my god! You can't tell my parents, Lucas. Promise me!" Riley said sitting up.

Lucas was shocked by her language.

"um... I won't call your parents and tell them Riley. But if they ask, I won't lie either." He said.

Riley laid back down and put her hands over eyes and let out a soft moan.

"Riley, are you ok?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Ya. Just my head hurts, really bad. I don't know why..." She put her hands back down by her sides.

Lucas gave a small smile. He moved so he was beside her.

"Its because your drunk, Riles. Its called a hangover."

"Oh. Don't tell my parents that I'm drunk too. Okay?" She said as her eyes felt too heavy to keep open.

Lucas chuckled.

"Ok Riley. I won't. I promise."

He leaned down and softly kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Let me know if you have any ideas for the story, also if you want more of drunk Riley. Favorite, follow and review! **

**Peace!**

**-Cassie-the-Librarian**


	3. For you

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update. **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251- Thanks for the review!**

**Boris Yeltsin- Thanks for the review!**

**Bethany Tucker- Thanks for the review! I liked your idea for Lucas. I'll start with that for the next chapter :-D **

**Disclaimer: still don't own GMW**

* * *

The next morning Riley woke up and her head was killing her. She never experienced a headache that bad. Then she remembered the events of the night before. She sat on her bed dazed, remembering.

Cooper then got up and on top of Riley, sitting on her waist, his knees on both sides of her.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."  
* * *

"Why did why did you come over?"

"You called me, remember? You called me and asked if I would come over, cause you weren't feeling good."

"Oh ya."  
* * *

"Ok Riley. I won't. I promise."

Riley also remembered feeling something pressed against her forehead. She gasped as she realised it was Lucas' lips. Slowly she raised her hand to her forehead and blushed. She got up and walked to her bedroom door. Her forehead was hot, though she was cold. Wrapped in a blanket, she made her way to the living room. When she got to the doorway, Riley smiled at the sight she saw. Maya and Farkle were sharing the couch, each at the opposite end. Lucas was sleeping in the recliner chair.

I never understood how that chair is comfortable... But he is cute when he's sleeping.

Farkle started to stir. When he saw Riley he sat up.

"Riley you're up," he said. Maya woke up and looked up at her best friend.

"Riles, how are you feeling?" She asked as she patted the cushion beside her. Riley sat next to her.

"Ok, I guess. My head hurts a little bit."

Maya gave a small smile.

"Ya, alcohol will do that to you."

"So it wasn't just a bad dream?"

Maya sighed.

"Afraid not, little plant."

Riley gave a small groan. Maya and Farkle gave sad smiles. Maya reached over and felt Riley's forehead.

"You have a fever last night. You guys didn't have any medicine... You're still a little warm. Me and Farkle will go and get some from the store. Do you want us to wake up Lucas?"

Riley looked over at the still sleeping boy in the chair.

"No. It's fine. Let him sleep."

She turned back to her other friends. She noticed something different about them. They were sitting a little closer to each other and Farkle had his arm draped over Maya's shoulders. She thought that it was strange that Maya allowed him to keep his arm there, but she didn't say anything.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine."

Her friends smiled at her. They got their coats on and left, saying that they would be back in half an hour. Riley sat on the couch, listening to the sound of Lucas's soft breathes. After a few minutes she realized the the snoring had stopped. Riley looked over at Lucas only to find him looking back at her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said as he sat up. He yawned. Riley smiled.

"Sleep good?" She asked.

"Ya actually, I slept really good. This chair is really big. How'd you sleep?"

"Ok I guess, considering."

There was a silence. Riley got up from the couch and walked over to the chair. She didn't know why she did it, maybe it was the fever, maybe something left over from being drunk. But looking back on it she wouldn't want to change a thing. She leaned down until she was face to face to Lucas. She looked into his beautiful eyes, then leaned forward until their lips met. At first Lucas was surprised but then he kissed back. They broke the kiss and Riley crawled next to him face to face.

"What was that?" Lucas asked as he wrapped his arms around her, so that her head was on his chest.

Riley just shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to kiss you, since you kissed me last night."

Lucas's face turned red.

"You-you remembered that?"

Riley smiled.

"Ya I do."

"What-what else do you remember from last night?" Lucas asked.

Riley's smile faded.

"Sorry... You dont have to answer that if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No-no, it's fine. It's just... Maybe I should tell someone." Riley took a deep breath before continuing. "Cooper, my date, took me to this party last night. I thought it was just a normal party. He asked me if I was thirsty and I said I was, so he brought me a cup of... something, I thought it was apple juice-but I guess it wasn't. When the music and the noise got too loud for us to hear each other talk, Cooper suggested that we go somewhere more quiet. So, stupidly, I let him led me into a bedroom. And he put me on the bed... And he... He..." Riley started crying, causing his shirt to get wet.

Lucas sat up pulling away from her so he could look into her eyes.

"Riley, did he... you know?" He asked not wanting to say the word.

With tears rolling down her face, Riley shook her head.

"No, but he almost did!"

Lucas pulled Riley into a tight hug, her tears continued to soak his shirt. After a few minutes, crying gave way to soft snores. Lucas placed his head on Riley's head, thinking about what was just said.

Twenty-five minutes later, the door opened and Maya and Farkle walked in. Farkle nudged Maya.

"Look at them."

Riley was in Lucas's arms, both were asleep.

"Let's not wake them."

They went to the kitchen to unload their bags. Lucas, who wasn't asleep but had his eyes closed thinking, opened his eyes.

"You're back." He said softly not wanting to wake the sleeping girl. He slowly go himself up and walked over to them. "Window seat. There's something in need to tell you." He walked to Riley's room. The other two looked at each other and followed.

The three friends sat in the window seat of Riley's room. It felt weird without her with them.

"So what's up?" Maya asked.

Lucas took a deep breath, looking at both his friends.

"When you guys were gone, me and Riley talked about last night..."

Maya and Farkle waited for their friend to continue. Lucas told them what Riley had told him. They were as shocked as he was.

"How can anyone do something like that to Riley?" Maya cried. Farkle pulled her into a hug.

"Who is this Cooper fellow?" Lucas asked.

"Cooper Willis-"

Before she could say anything else, Lucas stormed ouof the room. When he came to the sleeping girl, he stopped, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to get him Riley. For you."

Then he left.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Fav/follow/review**

**Peace!**

**Cassie-the-Librarian**


	4. Always There

**Well, here is the last chapter for this story. I hope you all like it. Please follow me and read some of my other stories as well. **

**Guest- Done. Thanks for the review.**

**itsmuffintime51803- Hope you like the chapter ;-) Thanks for the review.**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251- Thanks for the review.**

**Bethany Tucker- Thanks for the review.**

**Boris Yeltsin- Thanks for the review.**

**laceygirl03- I love leaving my readers at suspense. Thanks for the review.**

**Thank you all for reading/following my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW.**

* * *

Maya wasn't sure where Lucas went. All she knew was that when he left he looked mad. No, mad wasn't it. More like angry. Very angry. While Riley was asleep in the chair in the living room, Maya decided to rest for a bit in her room. She laid down with no blankets on. Once her head hit the pillow, a single tear slid down her cheek.

_How could people be so bad? There are bad people in this world. Its not just me and Riley here, but really bad people too. _She realized.

Farkle walked in and saw her wipe her face with her sleeve. He walked over, sat on the bed and pulled her up so her head was on his shoulder. Maya wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his shoulder. Farkle patted her head knowingly. They sat there like that for a few minutes.

"Why would anyone do something like that?" Maya cried.

"I don't know, Maya. Some people are just bad. Hey where'd Lucas go?"

Maya sat up and wiped her tears away.

"I-I don't know. He left here a twenty minutes ago, after he talked to us. He looked angry though. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

Lucas was doing something stupid. He found where Cooper was, the place where the party had been, and watched until he came out and start walking down the street. Lucas followed behind until they were far enough away. Then he made his move. He ran towards the unexpecting boy and pushed to the brick wall then he slugged him right in the jaw, making hard contact. Lucas was aware of what he was doing but he didn't stop nor did he say anything. He looked down at the boy on the sidewalk. He bent down to his ear.

"That was for Riley." Lucas saw the boys eyes go wide with realization. "If you _ever_ do anything like that again to her or anyone else, I will kill you."

Lucas stood up and walked away.

"You can always be there to protect her Friar."

Lucas turned around and shot daggers at the other boy.

"She liked me on top of her and she knows it. I just can't wait for next time."

Lucas walked back to the boy, kicking and punching him. He didn't stop until Cooper stopped fighting back. When Lucas saw the state of the boy laying on the sidewalk, he turned and ran.

Riley was laying awake in the chair where Lucas left her. Her head was spinning. And not because of the alcohol or the fever. But because she had kissed Lucas Friar on the lips. Her face was red from blushing but she didn't care. Riley didn't notice that Maya and Farkle walked in the room.

"What's with you?" Maya said when she saw her happy friend.

"What do you mean?" Riley said.

"You're blushing."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are Riley," Farkle said with a smile.

"Oh."

Maya smiled with Farkle.

"Does it have something to do with Cowboy?" Maya asked even though she knew it was.

"N-no." Riley stuttered, her face even redder.

Farkle and Maya laughed.

"You're a bad liar, Riley." Farkle said. Riley sighed and smiled at her friends. She loved how they knew her so well and she wouldn't want it any different. Just then the door shot open and Lucas rushed in. Everyone jumped, startled by his sudden entrance.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" Riley asked concerned.

"N-nothings wrong, Riley." He said as he rushed into the kitchen. The three friends looked at each other. Worried, they got up and followed him. Lucas was at the sink, washing his hands. The water turned red as it swirled around the sink.

"Lucas, what happened?" Riley asked, her eyes wide.

Lucas stayed silent.

"Lucas, what did you do?" Maya asked.

Lucas took a deep breath.

"There was a fight."

"You didnt!" Maya said staring a Lucas.

"Didn't do what?" Riley asked. "Lucas?"

Lucas turn towards his of friends with a frown.

"I beat up Cooper." Lucas told Riley. He continued when he saw her eyes go wide. "I'm sorry Riley. I had to. No one should get away with something like that!"

"That doesn't mean that you should beat him-" Maya started but was interrupted by Riley, who silently stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Lucas, pulling him into a hug. Maya and Farkle looked at their friends, then each other, then back. Then they stepped in and made it a group hug. Riley looked at Lucas.

"Is it really over?"

Lucas looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, it's over."

As the four friends pulled away, the front door opened. Cory, Topanga and Auggie walked in with their bags from their trip.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Topanga asked the four teens.

Riley looked at Maya but it was Lucas who stepped forward.

"After her date, Riley went to Maya's, but then she got sick. So they came here and Maya called us, and we came over to help take care of her." Lucas said, earning a smile from Riley.

"Ya, and you guys didn't have any cold medicine. What kind of house doesn't have any cold medicine?" Maya added.

Topanga stepped forward, her eyes narrowed and a playful smirk on her face.

"Oh? And why didn't you and Riley stay at your house when she got sick?"

Maya stepped forward, her eyes narrowed and a playful smirk on her face.

"Riley wanted to come home. She missed her bed."

Topanga looked into Maya's eyes, as Maya looked into hers.

"Well played, Maya." Maya smiled. "How bad was her fever?"

"102.7, but now it's back to normal. All she has eaten has been crackers and water."

Topanga smiled at Maya.

"Who knew you were so motherly."

Maya looked at Topanga surprised, then she smiled. Then she looked at her friends, who all smiled at her. They all knew that whenever one of her friends needed her, Maya would be there for them.

"Well, we did say we would all be there for Riley to take care of her. We'll always be there for her."

* * *

**That is it. What did you all think? Favorite/follow/review. Read some of my other stories too. I have a lot more stories I am working on.**

**Peace!**

**-Cassie-the-Librarian**


End file.
